


Debris

by Caughtintherains



Series: Random Drabbles [3]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: 5x10, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, Serious Injuries, car crash, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: Aftermath of Chuck and Blair's car accident in 5x10.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: Random Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205327





	Debris

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Drabbles Series about random moments with Gossip Girl characters. Comment your suggestions.

**Debris**

* * *

With shards of broken glass surrounding their maimed bodies, Blair opened her eyes.

Feeling something enclosing her, she realized they were his arms.

Chuck's arms circled Blair's body in an attempt to protect her from the harm he saw coming.

She felt something drip from her head and saw it was red.

Was it her blood? Was it his? She didn't know.

Looking up she met his orbs and they conveyed all their thoughts and emotions through them.

Panic, worry, fear, concern and love.

Hearing their friend's voice outside, their focus remained on each other.

Desperately and painfully holding on.


End file.
